The Rex Tano
For the robot incorrectly referred to as The Rex Tano in Series 1.5 and 2, see Spunkly. The Rex Tano is a round shaped robot armed with a powerful flipper. It first appeared in Series 1.5 in the Weapons match where it lost and had more success in Series 2, getting to Round 2. In Series 2, The Rex Tano was actually a reserve, but managed to qualify for the main competition after BarbieFaceKillah, who was actually in the Flipper Frenzy in Series 1.5 with it, failed to qualify after not getting the intro in on the deadline. Despite being a very fast robot, The Rex Tano's main weakness was that it was unstable, so it often flipped itself over when it failed to flip the opposing robot over. This weakness caused The Rex Tano to lose in the second round in Series 2, after it failed to flip Verchix's Purple Penetrator over due to its low ground clearance. It's flipper also couldn't self-right at certain angles, which also caused it to lose two of its battles. It had a strong resemblance to SoulDevil21, who failed to qualify for Series 2. Due to a mistake by Prime Minister Adam during editing of Series 1.5, The Rex Tano and Spunkly accidentally had their names switched for Series 1.5 and 2. Robot History Series 1.5 In the Flipper Frenzy Weapons match, it fought Golden Dragon Gaming, BarbieFaceKillah and QueenBlaze. All four robots clash instantly and are sent the side wall with Golden Dragon Gaming almost immediately flipping The Rex Tano onto its back, leaving it in a certain position where it couldn't self right. During this as well, BarbieFaceKillah flipped QueenBlaze onto its rear. Golden Dragon Gaming and BarbieFaceKillah then gang up on the helpless The Rex Tano while QueenBlaze was driving around on its rear by the side wall. Golden Dragon Gaming then turned against BarbieFaceKillah and flipped it about, as The Rex Tano was counted out. This meant The Rex Tano was eliminated from the Weapons match competition. Series 2 In Round 1 of the main championship, it fought Britain's Worst Gamer. Almost immediately, The Rex Tano, being the fastest in its heat, sped over and flipped Britain's Worst Gamer onto its back. Britain's Worst Gamer managed to recover but was ambushed by The Rex Tano again. The Rex Tano flipped Britain's Worst Gamer onto its back again, and cleverly prevented it from self-righting, leaving Britain's Worst Gamer's hammer in the outward position, in which it couldn't self-right with the hammer, and Britain's Worst Gamer was immobilised and counted out, after The Rex Tano pushed it around. The Rex Tano then fought Observabot but lost after being out-pushed by it and then pushed into the pit. In Round 2 it fought Verchix's Purple Penetrator and was the favorite to win. The Rex Tano and Purple Penetrator, both being very fast robots, immediately slammed into each other. The Rex Tano tried flipping Purple Penetrator over but unfortunately flips itself over due to Purple Penetrator's very low ground clearance and was then attacked by it, with Purple Penetrator being very aggressive. The Rex Tano managed to recover and tried to flip Purple Penetrator again but failed to do so and turned itself over again. Purple Penetrator pushed The Rex Tano into the corner using its superior pushing power and pushed it against the wall, leaving The Rex Tano on an angle in its back where it couldn't self-right, before Purple Penetrator attacked Observabot. As revenge, Observabot then tipped The Rex Tano back onto its wheels. However, The Rex Tano then lost the tip of one of its flipping arms. The Rex Tano then flipped itself over again. Purple Penetrator attacked it again, shunting it from one corner to the other. Purple Penetrator then shoved The Rex Tano against the wall, where it couldn't self-right again. The Rex Tano was soon counted out, and eliminated from Series 2. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Weapons Match, Flipper Frenzy *Series 2: Round 2 Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins